Traditional mannequins for display of clothing are complex and expensive items. Moreover, the range of movement of certain joints is fairly limited. There have been attempts at compromise.
One known inexpensive mannequin comprises a wire fashioned generally to assume a human form, the wire being bendable to produce any desired configuration or attitude. The structure is somewhat flimsy, and the wire is subject to fatigue failure.
Another known relatively inexpensive mannequin utilizes flat components connected together by traditional hinges, such as piano hinges. Supplemental braces or other means must be provided to maintain the parts in a set position.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pivot joint for companion mannequin parts that incorporates self contained strong yieldable spring means so that the contiguous parts can easily be deliberately articulated while the parts strongly resist accidental movement from their set position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pivot joint that can readily cooperate with a simple fixture whereby a plurality of spring pivot joints can be held in a coaxial relationship while welded or otherwise attached to the mannequin parts.